The Ackerman Secret
by ClareTurner
Summary: Since I hate the cannon of chapter 84 and in light of Halloween I have decided on a new story. If the Ackerman family line were vampires


**The Ackerman Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.

Author's Note: This is going to be a trilogy of one-shots beginning with a smut of EruRi. I do not accept.

 _Blood. So much blood._ It was disgusting, but at the same time _so_ arousing. I love the smell. Especially _his_ blood. The burning sensation in my throat kept nagging and nagging at me. Why did I choose such a life that I must be surrounded by blood all the time? He knew how it affected him, yet he did his job with no problem. This was an important decision that I had to make.

Two comrades were lying on this rooftop at my feet. That brat Jaeger insists on me saving his friend when Erwin is so much more valuable. He has experience, and most of all he saved my life. I owe so much to him so why should he be the one that must die? Ackerman fought me on it as well especially when I kicked the original titan brat's ass.

In the end, I forced them to leave as I gave Erwin the serum. I was all alone so I could now hear the beatings of Artlet and Erwin's hearts. Despite the degrees of his burns, Artlet's heart was so much stronger than Erwin's at this moment. I've used my blood to save him in secret before… should the serum really be what saves Erwin this time?

As I thought it over, I knelt there ready to put the needle in his arm when he raised his arm up.

"Thank you." he said before he passed out again.

His heart was beating even fainter. Any person would think that he was dead. This was when I realized that Erwin would hate the fact that I chose him over a younger new recruit. That was the moment I decided to do something no one in the Ackerman family had ever done before. Our family was strong, but our abilities were much more sinister than anyone could imagine. I sliced my hand with my blade and put a few drops into his mouth. My blood could heal but for an injury like this it would only last for a few hours at best.

I gave Artlet the serum and took Erwin off the roof as the newly made titan devoured Berholt. I told the others that Erwin had died before I had the chance and kept to this story as we went into the basement and found what Grisha Jaeger had hidden in that basement. On the way home I gave him drips of my blood in order for him to stay alive just enough for my plans to go perfectly. We had a funeral for our beloved Commander and buried him.

In the cover of darkness I strayed away from the group and digged Erwin from his grave. His body was so weak and helpless. His chest I could hear still struggling to breath from being buried alive because of my lies. The side of his body that was blown away had been healed enough for him to keep living on.

"I'm sorry Danchou." I whispered. "This is something that I have never told you or anyone else. I'm sure Mikasa knows this secret as well as my uncle kenny had. He is the one who told me about what I was but never told me how he knew. Please forgive me because a life in shadows is worse than a life in the light."

I concentrated on my teeth as a pair of fangs emerged from my canines. I dug my teeth into his neck and drank a little before biting into my own wrist to pour more of my own blood into his mouth. "I won't lose you." I said as I kissed him on the lips as I heard his heart stop.

The next day, I had taken my commander to an abandoned building. I laid him on an old mattress and made him comfortable with blankets and a pillow. I told my team that I needed some days to myself as I stayed with Erwin. As dusk broke, my fallen comrade awoke.

"What...what's going on?" The tall blond asked sitting up. He was even more handsome than he had been before being turned into a vampire if that was even possible.

"You're awake...Danchou…" I said solemnly as I stayed in the shadows of my corner with my legs crossed.

"L...Levi?" He asked staring at the corner. "I thought I was dead… If you gave me the serum wouldn't my arm grow back?"

"I didn't give you the serum." I sighed.

"Then...how am I alive?"

"I'm… It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it? Where am I? Why are you in the shadows? Also why is my throat burning?"

I smiled. He was so adorable when he spazzed like this. "It's because...you're thirsty...for blood."

"For...blood? What do you mean blood?" he said freaking out.

I stood up and approached him carrying the almost dead body of one of the fallen and almost dead soldiers. I had given them enough blood to survive but I knew he needed to drink the first time he awoke.  
"Feel your teeth." I said simply throwing the body at his feet. "Ever wonder why I am always so strong?"

My danchou felt his top teeth and his eyes widened. "What...is going on?"

"Apparently the secret of the Ackerman family line is that we are born vampires. Once we awaken, we have to figure out ways to feed without getting noticed. Before you found me, I fed off the dying in the underground. After I joined the Survey Corps, I secretly fed off of those who were on the brink of death. You almost died many times when I was out with you. If I had not given you blood you would have bled out and died. I led you to keep believing that you are simply that lucky."

Erwin stared at me in shock for a few minutes. I looked away because I could not face those beautiful blue eyes right at that moment. I felt horrible for making him into the same kind of monster I was.

"Drink from him or not… If you don't drink, than you will slowly waste away and die anyway. It's your choice to live or die. I just… thought maybe I could save you." I said trying not to show how upset I was. How much I wanted him to live so badly that I'd risk anything to keep him with me. Even if he was forced to live a life away from his position. It was a selfish decision. I knew he was going to grow to hate me. The moment I met him my aging began to slow down. I knew that he would never age again.

I stayed quiet and went back to my corner. I kept my frown as I watched Erwin stare at me through the shadows. His eyes finally tore from mine and looked down at the man lying below him. To my surprise, he bent down and drained the last remaining blood from the man's body. Once he was finished he stood up and stared at his hand. I knew he must have felt a lot stronger than he had before I had turned him. He looked back at me and slowly walked over. By this time I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed and I looked away from him.

"Levi…" he said softly now about a foot away from me.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

I was taken aback when he embraced me tightly with his only strong arm. His golden hair tickled my neck as he pulled me in close to him. I felt that cursed arousal as our bodies came together. One thing that I knew about this curse was that a vampire's lebido was extremely high. Levi's hormones have always been high when it came to Erwin.

"You saved me… why? I don't deserve it." He whispered not letting go of me.

"I… I… care...about you…" I said. "Besides, you did deserve it. You are the one who saved me so many years ago." I added quickly.

He lifted his head to look at me eye to eye with his now crimson eyes. I wished they would go back to those beautiful blues.

"You care about me?" he asked me.

I looked away from his eyes. "I guess…"

I felt that goofy smile he always had when we were alone. Why did he have to be such a ditz sometimes? _Dumbass…_ he thought to himself.

"Stop with that grin." I said as I looked at him again.

He smirked at this. "Make me, Rivallie." he said in that annoying, commandeering tone that he only did in private. I groaned slightly. That tone always made me concede in whatever he wanted me to do. This time it was different… This time I feared my emotions were finally going to get the best of me.

"Shut up." I said angrily as I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "You can be so childish sometimes." I said as I slammed my lips into his.

He felt tense at first out of surprise, but I soon felt his arm wrap against my body pulling me in closer as he gave into my passionate kiss. I moaned as his hand moved lower on my back to pull my pelvis towards his own. I wrapped my right leg around his body as my lips left his and traveled to his sensitive neck biting down with my fangs I rubbed my erection against his causing him to moan into the air. This was the one thing I have ever wanted since I met Erwin Smith. Even if I refused to admit it out loud. I didn't think he would return my feelings, but with this instant I realized that he did.

"We should get to that bed." He moaned.

"Yes...we should…" I told him wrapping my other leg around him. I held onto him as he walked us to the bed and pinned me to the messy bed that was covered with blood from my danchou's first drink as a vampire. He started to unbutton my shirt as it was his turn to bite into my neck. It was the first time anyone had ever bitten me in return and it felt amazing. I ripped the bloodstained shirt that Erwin wore and pulled my head back in pleasure as he thrust he bit harder while undoing my pants and massaging my throbbing member.

"Dan...chou…" I moaned as I worked on undoing his trousers to free his erection so that I could use both of my skilled hands to pleasure my commander.

"MMmmm….Levi…." he groaned as his hand traveled from my front to the back. I flinched a little when his fingers began to enter me. I stiffened, but relaxed as it began to feel amazing enough to start moving my hips in time with his finger's thrusts.

"Just fuck me…" I groaned in his ear.

He smirked as he removed his fingers to replace the tip of his shaft at my entrance. It felt so strange to be in this position but it felt so amazing when he slid himself all the way inside of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around and sat up and put my upper-back against the headboard so that he could grab onto the wood with his hand and thrust easily inside of me. Sweat began to form on both of our bodies as the thrusting began getting harder and faster. Soon I could not take it anymore as I felt myself climaxing. Erwin's thrusting became faster (if that was even possible) as I knew he felt it too.

"Danchou!" I screamed as he thrust one more time letting himself come inside me while I came all over his beautiful torso.

As we both caught our breath he kept himself inside me while our lips met once more and we melted onto the mattress. After he took himself out of me he bent over to grab the clean blanket on the side of the bed.

"Admit it, you love me." He said as we were falling asleep.

"Why else do you think I turned you? I don't think I could live a possibly immortal life without you." I said sleepily. I was never this damn articulate. Only when I was caught extremely tired and vulnerable like I was now.

"I love you too Levi." he said kissing my forehead as we both fell asleep. Now that he was alive, no matter what the journal Jaeger's father left behind does for humanity, I will always have my Danchou. Even if I have to keep his survival a secret.


End file.
